


A Nu-Metal Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: hybrid theory era, i had this up on Wattpad but y’know what happened with that site, i wrote this like 2 years ago while having a little existential crisis, praying that the boys never see this, yes this is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike Shinoda is your boyfriend. Think of how your relationship would have been during the Hybrid Theory era.It would have been fire.(Written January 29–February 1, 2018)
Relationships: Mike Shinoda/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Nu-Metal Love Story

It's the year 2001. You and Mike are sitting on a couch, not knowing what else to do. He smells strongly of cologne and weird year-2000 hairspray. It's fine, though, because it's Michael Kenji Shinoda. What a man.

You awkwardly look to the side and ask, "So, uh, what do we do?"

You turn back to Mike and see him doing the rap movements that he did in the "In The End" music video. You know, the thing with the hands. So, you slap him upside the head and he snaps out of it. He immediately says, "Dawg, you're killing my vibe."

After half a minute of more awkward fidgeting in silence, Mike says, "Ayo, you're hot."

You just look at him and he smiles at you. That  _ smile _ . Then you say, "You're hot too, Kenji."

Suddenly he screeches lightly and looks down at his pants. His pants are so baggy that you could literally fit a whole family meal in them.

Mike looks back at you and says, "Right now, my pants are like my life: hard."

Your feelings become very mixed because you don't know whether to be concerned or attracted. Ultimately you just say, "That’s pretty hot."

Suddenly, you guys start kissing and he presses you down. His lips taste like candy. You remember that Chester ate candy earlier. They probably ate a bunch of candy together. Oh well.

Mike pulls away, yawns, and says, "Dawg, I'm sleepy." You don't know what else to do, so you say, "Me too. Let's lie down."

You lie down on the couch and he gets ready to rest his head on your chest. You always liked doing that kind of stuff; it always gave you a warm feeling.

He lies down on you and rests his head on your chest, and y'all snuggle together. It's pretty cute.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and a voice calling, "Mike, where did you hide my toothbrush?"

Mike's body immediately jolts, and his spiky year-2000 hair stabs through your clothes and skin, getting violently lodged into your chest. You cry out in pain as blood pours from your chest and onto Mike's head.

You wonder if Mike would ever dye his hair red again. Then you remember that you're kind of dying.

Mike yells and panics before slowly pulling his spikes out of your skin. When he looks at you, he starts screaming and it actually sounds pretty good for the guy who doesn't scream in the band.

Chester manages to bust the door open and jump into the room. He says, "Mike, I told you not to hide my toothbrush!"

Then he looks at you and ends up unamused. " _Man_ . "

Chester walks up to you and slams his hand onto your chest, making you screech. He says, "Dawg, shut up. I'm trying to stop the blood."

He moves his elbows around and his wrist ends up touching your face. The flame tattoos on his wrist have the heat of actual fire and end up scorching your skin. You scream even louder than earlier.

Chester rolls his eyes and gets away from you. "Fine. You obviously don't appreciate my help since you keep complaining." He looks at Mike— the poor thing was curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Mike, let's go. I bought some stuff."

Chester reaches out to give Mike his hand. The now-red-haired boy sniffles before looking up at him. He takes his hand, gets up, and they both leave.

You lay there thinking, "Wow, that's cute. They really must be the best of friends."

Then you remember that your face is burnt and that your chest was impaled. 

Before passing out, you think to yourself—  _ In the end, it did matter. _

**Author's Note:**

> On Wattpad, the story was split into 20 chapters, and the chapters were super short. I love Linkin Park, which is why I hope they never find this story. This was only a coping mechanism that I created during the hardships of life.
> 
> I love you Mike. I love you Chester.


End file.
